


Compound of Time

by Bethesda



Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Consulting Criminal, Crimes & Criminals, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, brandy kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: "Colui che mi presentò davanti Mrs. Hudson non era, tuttavia, uno dei soliti criminali che frequentavano la casa: costui era un giovane, alto quasi quanto il sottoscritto, dal volto incantevole e fanciullesco e dalla pelle rosea. Un naso all'insù separava due grandi occhi azzurri, ornati da una corona di ciglia bionde come i capelli.Era vestito con una giacca di velluto color terra, ornata da un’appariscente camelia bianca che sembrava soffrire l’ora ormai tarda del pomeriggio. Una cravatta di fine seta nera, fissata da una perla lucente, denotava la sua ricchezza, come il cappotto appoggiato al braccio e il cilindro dalla fodera sanguigna."Originariamente postato su EFP il 07/08/2012
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632235
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente postato su EFP il 07/08/2012

Se c’era un qualcosa che mi dilettava – e lo fa ancora adesso, enormemente – era vedere Holmes alle prese con i suoi uomini.  
Quando iniziai a far parte del mestiere come suo braccio destro, non ero l’unico facente parte dell’organizzazione: inizialmente questa era composta da pochi ma fidati uomini, di cui Holmes si serviva come emissari o direttamente protagonisti delle attività criminali che gli venivano proposte. Con il tempo la sua fama nel sottosuolo Londinese crebbe e le sue fila si ingrossarono, toccando ogni angolo della city e – negli Anni D’Oro – anche alcune altre città dell’Inghilterra. Non di rado l’estero presentò casi di grande interesse e guadagno, che gli procurarono alleati e nemici d’Oltremanica.  
Ma erano pochi quelli che avevano la “fortuna” di incontrarlo personalmente, e che ricevevano da lui incarichi da smistare presso gli altri membri.  
  
I primi che incontrai furono le sue spie, le uniche capaci di passare completamente inosservate agli occhi di poliziotti e cittadini, che ormai li vedevano come facenti parte del paesaggio urbano.  
Holmes li chiamava “Irregolari”: erano ragazzini che andavano dai sei ai quindici anni, poveri e spesso orfani, sfuggiti alle Work Houses e dediti a furtarelli dalle tasche dei cittadini o dai banchi dei mercati; spesso il mio amico li impiegava, in cambio di uno scellino a testa e di una ghinea come premio, per raccogliere informazioni su luoghi, oggetti e soprattutto persone.  
Uno di questi ragazzi, Wiggins, passò tutta la sua giovinezza fra gli Irregolari, finché non divenne abbastanza grande e decise di seguire le orme di Holmes: lo vidi scassinare una cassaforte in meno di mezzo minuto e lo so essere uno dei ladri più abili di Londra ancora adesso che il suo mentore ha abbandonato le scene.  
Holmes mi accuserebbe di sentimentalismo – ad onor del vero lo ha fatto più volte e lo fa tutt’ora appena gliene si presenta l’occasione – ma spesso ho identificato il giovane Wiggins come il figlio che il mio compagno non ha mai avuto, e lui stesso se ne rende conto, nonostante si rifiuti di ammetterlo. Fatto sta che ogni volta che costui viene a trovarci riconosco in Holmes uno sguardo orgoglioso che solo un osservatore come il sottoscritto può riconoscere in lui.  
Ma gli Irregolari sono solo la parte più superficiale dell’organizzazione – sebbene una delle più funzionali ed efficienti.  
  
Fu in uno dei primi casi che seguii che conobbi altri due uomini al servizio di Holmes.  
Ricordo perfettamente il giorno in cui fui costretto ad alzare gli occhi dal libro che stavo leggendo per tentare di capire quale fosse l’origine della cagnara che proveniva dabbasso.  
Alzai gli occhi su Holmes in cerca di spiegazioni ma l’unica reazione che ebbe fu un leggero tremolio del sopracciglio destro.  
Le mie domande ebbero comunque risposta quasi immediatamente, quando due sconosciuti, battibeccando come gatti nella stagione degli amori, entrarono nel nostro salotto di Baker street dopo che il mio amico diede loro il permesso di entrare.  
  
La prima cosa che mi colpii fu il contrasto che vi era fra i due nuovi arrivati: il primo era alto, ben piantato, di un pallore tale che intuii facilmente che fosse suo compito muoversi nell’ombra della città, lontano da occhi indiscreti; anche i capelli, di un biondo chiarissimo, sembravano sintomo di una repulsione verso il sole. Gli occhi, di un azzurro glaciale, fissavano irati quelli dell’uomo che lo affiancava.  
Più basso di circa mezzo piede rispetto al compagno, lo associai immediatamente ad un furetto o ad un topo, complici gli occhi piccoli e scuri ed i tratti affilati del volto giallastro. I capelli scuri e corti che uscivano da sotto la bombetta aiutavano ad acuire le differenze fra i due.  
  
«--da strapazzo!»  
  
«Ritira quello che hai detto, incapace!»  
  
Lanciai ad Holmes un’occhiata interrogativa ma ciò che ottenni fu uno sguardo annoiato diretto ai nuovi arrivati.  
  
«La tua presenza non è richiesta, Lestrade», ringhiò il biondo.  
  
«Perché non vai a consolare l’uomo della tua banda che hanno arrestato? Deve essere davvero un incapace se è riuscito a farsi cogliere con le mani nel sacco per una retata annunciata due giorni prima».  
  
Se Holmes non avesse richiamato la loro attenzione immagino che sarebbero presto passati alle mani, ma la voce imperiosa del mio collega sembrò placarli momentaneamente.  
  
«Avrei dovuto sapere che sarebbe finita così, signori, ma siete a conoscenza del fatto che pretenda da voi un minimo di disciplina ed autocontrollo, a dispetto delle vostre divergenze personali».  
  
I due ruotarono gli occhi contemporaneamente verso il pavimento, come due scolaretti davanti al maestro scoperti a litigare per futili questioni.  
  
Notando che il loro atteggiamento era mutato, Holmes sembrò ritenere opportuno introdurmi a loro.  
  
«Dottor Watson, le presento Gregson e Lestrade, due dei miei principali accoliti, nonché capibanda di una certa fama. Controllano rispettivamente le zone di Whitechapel e Shoreditch».  
  
I due sembrarono accorgersi del sottoscritto e mi scrutarono con sospetto. Non che potessi biasimarli: in un ambiente del genere – come imparai con il tempo – ogni nuovo arrivato era spesso tenuto sotto controllo per mesi, temendo che potesse trattarsi di un poliziotto sotto copertura. Vi furono diverse occasioni in cui ciò accadde ma grazie ai sistemi ideati dal mio amico, tali che nessuno a parte pochi membri potessero contattarlo, lui riuscì sempre a risultare un cittadino dalla fedina penale immacolata.  
  
Borbottarono un “piacere” simultaneo ma tutt’altro che sentito, dopodiché tornarono a prestare attenzione ad Holmes.  
  
«Perché ci ha convocati», domandò Lestrade. «In questi giorni nella mia zona ci sono alcuni nuovi che tentano di fare il bello ed il cattivo tempo, e la cosa sta tarpando le ali ai miei uomini. Non ho tempo da perdere in sciocchezze».  
  
«Strano, generalmente è il tuo passatempo preferito», bisbigliò Gregson con _nonchalance_.  
  
Holmes lo fulminò con lo sguardo, zittendolo definitivamente e strappando un ghigno vittorioso all’altro.  
  
«È il motivo per cui vi ho convocati. Ora, gradirei che mi ascoltaste senza ulteriori perdite di tempo: sia voi che io abbiamo degli affari da portare a termine. Mi è giunta voce--»  
  
«Da chi», domandò con impeto il più alto, oscurando Lestrade che scosse la testa con disappunto. Holmes lo ignorò.  
  
«Mi è giunta voce che non solo il territorio di Gregson, ma anche quello di Lestrade sia ormai ambito da membri esterni all’organizzazione. Un esempio è la retata che ha mandato in prigione uno dei suoi uomini».  
  
L’espressione stupita del capo banda scomparve rapidamente.  
  
«Come è possibile che lei sappia queste cose? I furti che stiamo commettendo in questi giorni non sono legati a lei ed al suo lavoro».  
  
Holmes alzò una mano per placarlo, andando a sedersi sulla poltrona di vimini e accendendosi una sigaretta che da qualche minuto si stava rigirando fra le dita sottili.  
  
«Non si allarmi. Ho i miei informatori e non può accadere nulla nel vasto sottobosco criminale londinese senza che io ne venga a conoscenza».  
  
Ruotai gli occhi di fronte alla sua ennesima dimostrazione di mancanza di modestia, riuscendo a non farmi notare.  
  
I due uomini sbuffarono all’unisono e ritenni che, nonostante il loro apparente odio, fossero estremamente simili.  
  
«Qualcuno ha “cantato”, signori, e mi dispiace deludere la vostra cieca fiducia nella morale criminale ma è stato proprio un vostro collega ad avvertire la polizia».  
  
Il silenzio calò nella stanza e Lestrade e Gregson si scambiarono uno sguardo allibito che presto divenne di sospetto. Bastarono le parole di Holmes a far sì che smettessero di analizzarsi unicamente con occhi perforanti.  
  
«In questo caso debbo proporvi un qualcosa che so scatenerà un diverbio fra le vostre fazioni, ma sono costretto ad informarvi che la collaborazione sarà alla base di questa impresa».  
  
La fronte di Gregson venne solcata da rughe.  
  
«Non si è mai parlato di impresa».  
  
«Sarà necessaria: abbiamo a che fare con un gruppo organizzato e compatto, comandato da una mente se non eccelsa, perlomeno al di sopra della media. Con le dovute informazioni e precauzioni sarò in grado di individuarla».  
  
L’uomo fece una smorfia ma Lestrade intervenne prima che costui potesse parlare.  
  
«Non si tratta di uno di quei furtarelli di cui solitamente siamo complici, Mr Holmes. Qui si tratta di tradimento, invasione territoriale e, a quanto pare, guerra intestina. Un qualcosa che potrebbe sporcare il candore dei suoi guanti. Non credo che lei possa abbassarsi al nostro livello».  
  
Pronunciò quelle parole con un disprezzo mal celato, che mostrò facilmente quanto ritenesse Holmes un teorico, un uomo dedito unicamente allo stare seduto a rimuginare su piani da fare portare avanti dai propri galoppini, lontano dalla strada e dai rischi a cui incorrevano tutti coloro che sfidavano la legge. Questo rapporto fra il mio amico e i suoi uomini più fidati durò per anni, finché non fu Lestrade stesso a confessarmi che, dopo aver visto Holmes sul campo in un’avventura – che ho già narrato nelle pagine passate di uno dei miei taccuini -, i suoi pregiudizi erano crollati. Non di meno sia lui che Gregson mantennero sempre una loro dipendenza come capi banda, e Holmes se ne servì unicamente in occasioni estremamente necessarie.  
Tuttavia Holmes preferì ignorare il criminale.  
  
«Non vi sto costringendo. Non vi è alcunché di vincolante fra noi ma io so per certo che i fatti avvenuti pochi giorni fa si ripeteranno e con maggior intensità. Vi ritroverete entrambi senza uomini e questo perché, invece che pensare che questo accordo sia vantaggioso maggiormente per voi che per il sottoscritto, preferite mostrare la vostra inettitudine e crogiolarvi nell’idea che si tratti unicamente di un fatto singolo, che non si ripeterà. Non ho forse ragione? Dalle vostre espressioni posso confermare di aver colto i vostri pensieri. Bene, signori. Se dunque questa è la vostra volontà, così sia. Non vi tratterrò oltre», e, pronunciato ciò, si diresse alla finestra, dando loro la schiena.  
  
Avevo già avuto prova dell’abilità persuasiva del mio amico e ciò che accadde non mi stupì eccessivamente.  
Ci fu uno scambio remissivo di sguardi, qualche parola sussurrata, ed infine la caduta di ogni reticenza.  
  
«Cosa dobbiamo fare?»  


  
________________________

  
  
  
«Vedi, mio caro amico, sono circa due settimane che i vicoli londinesi brulicano di nuova vita. Non vi avrei dato peso se ciò non fosse andato ad interferire con i miei affari. Quei due uomini sono tenaci e competenti nella loro idiozia ma tendono all’affidarsi eccessivamente alle proprie misere capacità. Non di meno, sotto la mia guida tendono a migliorare, a meno che non tentino di apportare modifiche ai piani prestabiliti. L’ultima volta che ciò è successo la missione a loro affidata si è conclusa con una rocambolesca cattura di un membro della banda di Gregson da parte di Lestrade e viceversa. Alquanto imbarazzante.  
Tuttavia, ora che ho affidato loro determinate ricerche, posso ritenermi quasi certo che presto otterremo indizi tali che mi permetteranno di risolvere il tutto. Non permetterò che l’incolumità e il mestiere mio e dei miei associati si incrini per mano di un novellino talentuoso».  
  
«Come fai ad essere sicuro che sia tento intelligente?»  
  
«Perché ha insinuato il dubbio fra due bande che, a modo loro, si sopportano e spalleggiano. Vuole rivoltare i vecchi piani e una gerarchia che oramai da anni domina i diversi quartieri. La giusta domanda è se costui è a conoscenza del sottoscritto o crede davvero di poter agire indisturbato?»  
  
Si accoccolò sulla poltrona, la pipa tra i denti e le ginocchia al petto. Intesi il segnale e presi uno dei miei libri per lasciarlo pensare indisturbato.  
  
Fu costretto comunque ad abbandonare i suoi progetti, perché la porta del salotto si aprì, sbattendo contro la parete e provocando un rumore sordo, coprendo per un istante le urla della signora Hudson che, dall’ultimo gradino delle scale, cercava di raggiungere la banda di ragazzini che si era intrufolata nel nostro appartamento.  
  
Scrutai quella massa informe di bambini sporchi e più rumorosi del solito, riconoscendo una parte degli Irregolari di Baker Street, più precisamente i cinque ragazzi più grandi, il capobanda Wiggins, e un piccoletto che, con mio grande orrore, vidi coperto di sangue.  
  
Mi alzai subito dalla poltrona per avvicinarmi a lui, inginocchiandomi ai suoi piedi e notando che era retto da due dei suoi compagni.  
  
«Per l’amor del Cielo, cos’è accaduto», domandai preoccupato, controllando quel bambino di non più di sette anni e trovandolo ferito e dolorante oltre che semisvenuto.  
  
«Sono dei bastardi, Dottore!», si fece avanti Wiggins, «No, Mr Holmes, non mi guardi così. Sono dei bastardi: lo hanno picchiato senza motivo! Stava aspettando uno dei nostri e lo hanno picchiato. Poi siamo arrivati noi, che se non arrivavamo avrebbero continuato a picchiarlo. Bastardi, signore! Non stava facendo niente! Se non arrivavamo noi lo uccidevano!»  
  
Holmes mi si affiancò, lasciando che facessi sdraiare il piccolo sul divano, osservandolo con cipiglio corrucciato mentre io cercavo di pulirli le ferite e lenire il dolore, con gli strumenti recuperati dalla mia vecchia valigetta medica.  
Quando lo informai delle sue condizioni sia lui che i ragazzini, che si erano assiepati dietro allo schienale del divano per poter vedere ciò che stava succedendo, sospirarono di sollievo. Fortunatamente erano solo ferite superficiali e graffi, ma solo un mostro avrebbe potuto infliggerne tanti ad un bambino.  
  
A quel punto sembrò che i rappresentanti degli Irregolari non potessero più trattenersi e cominciarono a parlare tutti insieme, confusamente e ad alta voce.  
  
«Silenzio».  
  
La voce stentorea di Holmes e il suo ordine mi ricordarono un vecchio generale del mio reggimento, capace di far risuonare i suoi comandi al di sopra delle lamentele dei suoi uomini senza però alzare il tono. Il risultato fu lo stesso: i sei ragazzi si irrigidirono in una posa vagamente militaresca, risultando così dei soldati goffi.  
  
«Parli uno solo di voi, il più informato ed attendibile. Signora Hudson, vedo che ci ha raggiunti. La prego di portare qualche fetta della torta che ci ha gentilmente preparato oggi per pranzo. E non si dimentichi un tè per il piccolo. Sembra che si stia riprendendo e avrà bisogno di forze. Sarebbe eccessivamente gentile se vi aggiungesse anche un goccio di brandy. Bene», riprese dopo che la donna ebbe smesso di osservare con aria preoccupata il ferito e andò a portare a termine il proprio compito. «Ora, uno di voi mi racconti con calma ciò che è successo».  
  
Riassumerò quello che ci raccontò Dean, il braccio destro di Wiggins, omettendo le ripetizioni e le frasi non inerenti a ciò che era accaduto, che spesso spingevano Holmes a riportarlo sulla retta via.  
Nicholas – questo era il nome del bambino – si trovava fuori da uno dei banchi dei pegni in cui molti di loro erano soliti andare a rivendere la merce rubata; un luogo sicuro, presso cui Holmes stesso aveva messo una buona parola affinché il proprietario non scacciasse via quei piccoli furfanti.  
Stava aspettando proprio gli altri membri degli Irregolari quando questi comparvero da infondo alla strada, dirigendosi verso di lui. Se non ci fossero stati probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto affatto, dato che in quel momento due uomini, di circa venti-venticinque anni, lo avvicinarono. Inaspettatamente cominciarono a spintonarlo, passando ben presto a maniere più forti. Il banco dei pegni si trovava in una via laterale, ben nascosta agli occhi della gente, e gli unici che si trovavano in quella stradina al momento erano due ubriaconi, riversi in un rigagnolo di acqua sporca che gocciolava dalle grondaie.  
Wiggins e i suoi cinque compagni, vedendo la situazione in cui il ragazzino si era andato a cacciare, accorsero in suo aiuto e riuscirono a metterli in fuga perché, come mi disse fiero Dean: «Da soli ci possono fare del male, ma quando siamo tanti siamo noi a comandare».  
  
Se la situazione non fosse stata grave sarei scoppiato a ridere, ma era difficile immaginare quei sei in una lotta sì impari dal punto di vista numerico, ma contro due prestanti giovani a cui sarebbero bastate poche batoste ben assestate per buttarli a terra.  
Holmes sembrò cogliere il mio stesso pensiero e quando il racconto fu terminato rimase fermo immobile, lo sguardo oltre il divano, verso i ragazzi. Non sembrava però vederli in alcun modo, tanto era perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni.  
Dopo un po’ si scosse e li guardò uno ad uno.  
  
«I due aggressori. Hanno forse detto qualcosa?»  
  
I cinque si guardarono, mentre Wiggins rimase serio, un ciuffo castano-rossiccio sugli occhi. Prima di parlare se lo tolse da davanti e poi, con tutta la serietà del caso, parlò.  
  
«Li ho sentiti che dicevano “Ora andate pure dal vostro signor Holmes”».  
  
Io mi irrigidii; Holmes non fece nulla, se non serrare la mandibola in uno spasmo; i ragazzini sembrarono cercare tutti di concentrare lo sguardo su qualunque cosa che non fosse gli occhi del mio amico.  
  
In quel momento la signora Hudson decise di ritornare nella stanza, un vassoio grondante cibo e vivande fra le mani.  


  


________________  
  
  
  
Presto il bambino si riprese, risultando solo ammaccato e spaventato, ma comunque affamato e desideroso di rendersi utile. Mi resi conto di quanto la vita in strada li avesse resi tutti maturi, persino alla tenera età di sette anni.  
  
Dopo qualche ora il nostro salotto fu nuovamente libero e i ragazzini sistemati, satolli e ognuno di loro con due scellini a testa in tasca, più una ghinea per il malcapitato.  
  
Holmes tuttavia sembrava immerso nei propri pensieri e il fumo che appestava la stanza lo dimostrava.  
Lanciai una veloce occhiata fuori dalla finestra, notando la pioggia che aveva incominciato a rigare i vetri, velando la luce dei lampioni che rischiaravano la strada.  
  
«Holmes, cosa ne pensi? Perché mai avrebbero voluto far del male a un bambino? Cosa c’entra lui con te?»  
  
Tacque, lasciandomi intendere che sarebbe stato inutile domandare alcunché, così mi avvicinai alla finestra e guardai fuori, appoggiando con stanchezza la fronte al vetro.  
Forse sarebbe stato il caso di andare a dormire: quando il mio amico decideva di spendere le sue energie e il suo sonno per concentrare la sua attività celebrale, la mia presenza risultava sempre inopportuna.  
Mi avvicinai alla posta che dava sul pianerottolo, quando la voce di Holmes mi fermò.  
  
«Avrebbero potuto ucciderlo. Eppure hanno voluto non lo hanno fatto. E non solo. Sono scappati quando sei ragazzini, avversari estremamente semplici da atterrare anche se si è in inferiorità numerica, sono accorsi in aiuto del compagno. Perché, Watson», domandò senza alzare gli occhi dal fuoco che ardeva di fronte alla poltrona.  
  
Presi posto di fronte a lui, affondando nel morbido cuscino.  
  
«Pensavano di non farcela. Magari temevano l’arrivo della polizia».  
  
Bastò uno sbuffo a mandare in fumo la mia ipotesi.  
  
«Dimmi dunque il perché, Holmes. Senza giri di parole». Mi fu difficile nascondere un certo astio, ma Holmes sembrò non darmi alcun peso.  
  
«Volevano avvertirmi. Semplicemente. Prendersela anche con gli altri non sarebbe servito: bastava che ne colpissero uno, di modo che gli venissero in contatto con il sottoscritto».  
  
Aprii la bocca per parlare quando un pensiero mi attraversò la mente e sgranai gli occhi, abbrancando con le mani i braccioli della poltrona e protendendomi in avanti.  
  
«Ma ciò indica che la tua identità è minacciata da qualcuno che non sdegna il picchiare un innocente pur di arrivare a te! Holmes, tutte le tue precauzioni e coperture, sotto questa prospettiva, sembrano essere andate in fumo! E se la polizia--»  
  
«Costui non è dalla parte della legge».  
  
«Ma gli uomini di Gregson--»  
  
«Un avvertimento anche quello. La giusta domanda è: quando si presenterà a me?»  
  
Sollevai un sopracciglio.  
  
«Pensi che ti contatterà?»  
  
«O lo farà, o le sue azioni sono completamente insensate e ad opera di un folle, che sta semplicemente tentando di irritarmi».  
  
Avrei dovuto immaginare che le sue previsioni si sarebbero realizzate, come al solito.  
  
  


____________

  
  
Pochi giorni dopo ero appena tornato dal lavoro, un piccolo impiego in un ambulatorio poco lontano da Baker street, quello che mi permetteva di non dipendere completamente dai frutti dell’illegalità miei e del mio amico e di conservare comunque un seppur debole alibi di fronte agli introiti dei vari casi.  
Holmes non risultava essere in casa e decisi così di godermi un po’ di meritato riposo, asciugandomi le ossa dalla nebbia e dall’umidità che regnavano dalla mattina sulla città, soffocandola sotto una cappa densa e pesante.  
In lontananza si sentiva il rombare dei tuoni e sperai – per il bene della mia ferita – che al più presto il cielo si squarciasse per lasciare che la pioggia lavasse via il grigiore di quella giornata.  
  
Mi stupii di sentire il campanello. Per onore del vero, quel suono mi scocciò in egual modo: sapevo che non poteva trattarsi di Holmes, e ciò che mi si prospettava davanti poteva essere solo un cliente che avrei dovuto far attendere.  
Colui che mi presentò davanti Mrs Hudson non fu tuttavia uno dei soliti criminali che frequentavano la casa: costui era un giovane, alto quasi quanto il sottoscritto, dal volto incantevole e fanciullesco e dalla pelle rosea. Un naso all’insù separava due grandi occhi azzurri, ormati da una corona di ciglia bionde come i capelli.  
Era vestito con una giacca di velluto color terra, ornata da un’appariscente camelia bianca che sembrava soffrire l’ora ormai tarda del pomeriggio. Una cravatta di fine seta nera, fissata da una perla lucente, denotava la sua ricchezza, come il cappotto appoggiato al braccio e il cilindro dalla fodera sanguigna.  
  
Rimasi piuttosto sorpreso e dovetti risvegliarmi dai miei pensieri prima di poter chiedere al nuovo venuto che cosa desiderasse.  
  
«Mr Sherlock Holmes, se non le dispiace. Sono un suo vecchio amico».  
  
Trovai difficile definire “vecchio amico” quell’uomo, tanto sembrava dimostrare non più di venticinque anni. Inoltre, l’idea che Holmes potesse possedere delle amicizie, peraltro durature, mi suonava alquanto strano.  
  
«Purtroppo non è in casa in questo istante. Gli dirò che è passato, se desidera. In caso, non dubito che presto la ricontatterà».  
  
Mi resi conto di essere stato scortese, ma c’era qualcosa in quell’uomo che mi infastidiva: forse era lo stile moderno dei suoi abiti, forse il fatto che il suo comportamento risultasse irrisorio senza che facesse alcunché; ciò che desideravo in quel momento era solo il vederlo fuori da Baker street al più presto.  
  
Costui piegò il capo da un lato, scrutandomi con un sorrisino stampato sulle labbra che trasmetteva tutt’altro che simpatia. Sembrava quasi che stesse tentando di avvelenarmi.  
Un brivido mi scosse.  
  
«Lei deve essere il nuovo».  
  
Lo fissai con aria interrogativa.  
  
« _Il nuovo»_ , ripetei incerto, sempre più desideroso che si allontanasse.  
  
Costui ghignò.  
  
«Il giocattolino di turno. Oh, sembra piuttosto confuso. Immagino che apprezzi la sua arte recitativa».  
  
Mi sentivo irritato e messo alle strette senza saperne il motivo.  
  
Il suono della porta che si apriva cigolando fu la mia ancora di salvezza.  
  
«Watson, Mrs Hudson mi ha informato che--»  
  
Holmes si bloccò sulla porta, i guanti in mano e la bocca ancora semi aperta nell’atto di terminare la frase.  
Il giovane si voltò, spostando la sua attenzione dal sottoscritto al mio amico, accogliendolo con un sorriso privo di benevolenza.  
  
«Sherlock, quanto tempo».  
  
Mi aspettai un atto di riconciliazione, un abbraccio, un sorriso. Ciò che Holmes fece non risultò affatto un benvenuto ad un vecchio amico.  
Un ringhio uscì dalle sue labbra, e vidi i suoi occhi luccicare come spade.  
  
«Victor, cosa ci fai qui?»


	2. II

_Un ringhio uscì dalle sue labbra, e vidi i suoi occhi luccicare come spade._  
  
_«Victor, cosa ci fai qui?»_  
  
Non mi aspettavo una reazione del genere. Holmes sembrava pronto ad attaccare quell’uomo, e per la prima volta pensai che il mio collega, dietro freddezza ed autocontrollo, celasse una forza e delle emozioni tali che, se liberate, avrebbero potuto colpire con prepotenza chiunque avesse rapporti con lui. E ciò che più mi turbava era il fatto che la sola vista di costui avesse scatenato ciò.  
  
Il ragazzo non sembrò turbato dalla maschera irata che si era impossessata delle fattezze del mio amico, tutt’altro. Continuò a sorridere ad Holmes ed inclinò nuovamente la testa, come se questo fosse un dipinto davanti al quale si fosse incantato nel contemplarne la bellezza .  
  
«È il nostro primo incontro dopo tre anni di lontananza e questo è il tuo saluto? Mio caro, la tua rudezza non si è affatto ammorbidita nonostante il tempo».  
  
«È il massimo che tu possa aspettarti da me. Adesso _fuori_ ».  
  
Drizzò il capo e lo scosse in segno di diniego, indicandomi subito dopo con un cenno leggero della mano.  
  
«Sembra che altre cose, oltre alle tue maniere, non siano affatto cambiate. Come per esempio certe abitudini. Debbo ingelosirmi?»  
  
Holmes fece una smorfia e vidi le sue nocche sbiancare mentre le dita stringevano con forza i guanti di pelle che non aveva ancora posato. Poi, come se quel gesto lo avesse fatto sfogare, inspirò profondamente e socchiuse gli occhi, riaprendoli subito dopo per mostrare la sua solita espressione gelida, acuita unicamente dalla mandibola contratta.  
  
«I tuoi commenti sono inopportuni come sempre. Sembra che l’unico rimasto inalterato da questi tre anni sia tu. Ritengo che tu sappia dove si trovi l’uscita».  
  
Victor ignorò deliberatamente Holmes, posò cappotto e guanti sullo schienale del divano ed estrasse dalla tasca interna della giacca di velluto un portasigarette d’argento eccessivamente pacchiano, con le lettere “VT” incise sopra. Provai la strana sensazione di averlo già visto prima.  
Il nostro ospite prese una sigaretta e la accese con una lentezza esasperante, che ritenni voluta solo per irritare maggiormente Holmes.  
  
«Sono qui per parlare di affari», disse dopo aver soffiato via la prima boccata di fumo.  
  
«Non sono interessato».  
  
«Dovresti».  
  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo glaciale e avvertii un brivido percorrermi la schiena.  
  
«Diciamo«, riprese Victor, «che io e te stiamo collaborando da un po’ di giorni a questa parte. Dubito che tu possa permetterti di negarmi un colloquio».  
  
Holmes rimase in silenzio, continuando a fissare l’uomo davanti a sé. Infine parlò.  
  
«Watson, ti prego di lasciarci soli».  
  
Strabuzzai gli occhi e feci per ribattere ma mi bastò un suo rapido sguardo per capire che avrei dovuto seguire le sue parole.  
Presi il mio cappotto, indossai il cappello e mi diressi verso la porta, senza però trattenermi dal lanciare al mio amico un’ultima occhiata. Non la notò, gli occhi puntati su quell’uomo.  
  
Uscii senza pronunciare una parola di più.  


_______________

  
Passai le poche ore che restavano del pomeriggio in un Caffè, cercando inutilmente di distrarmi con il giornale. Il cielo si stava incupendo sempre di più a causa della notte incombente e le nubi lo rendevano ancora più scuro ed opprimente di quanto già non fosse.  
Nella mia fuga da Baker street non avevo pensato di procurarmi un ombrello, ma il pensiero di dover tornare in quell’appartamento con il rischio di trovarvi ancora l’amico di Holmes mi bloccava.  
 _Amico_.  
Da come Holmes lo aveva accolto non mi sembrava il termine adatto per definirlo.  
Ripensai alle sue parole, mi soffermai su di esse per la prima volta, e non capii.  
 _Il nuovo_. _Il giocattolino_.  
Non riuscivo a capire perché mi avesse definito in tale modo. Osai pensare che Holmes lo avesse trattato in malo modo, sfruttandolo; mi ritrovai a scuotere la testa, incapace di credere alle mie stesse parole: il mio amico utilizzava la ragione e ogni sua azione seguiva un filo logico ineccepibile. Se anche si fosse comportato in modo da allontanarsi da costui sarebbe stato sicuramente per una causa sensata.  
Ma dopotutto all’epoca lo conoscevo da soli sette mesi. Come potevo essere sicuro che in passato le sue azioni non avessero danneggiato quel ragazzo?  
Mi tornò alla mente l’ira di Holmes e non mi venne alcuna ragione per cui dovesse dunque essere il mio collega la causa di tanto astio.  
  
Furono tre ore di elucubrazioni, ipotesi e pensieri astratti e alle sette decisi che era giunta l’ora di tornare al 221B.  
Non lo feci con cuore leggero: la strana sensazione che mi aveva dato quel giovane dandy non era affatto svanita. Anzi, credo che il percorso verso casa, che feci a piedi sotto una pioggerellina leggera, non fece che procurarmi un maggior malessere.  
  
Quando arrivai pensai bene di salire subito in camera mia per liberarmi del cappotto e delle scarpe ormai fradice, ma prima mi fermai presso la porta che dava sul salotto per avvertire se all’interno ci fossero ancora il mio amico e l’ospite.  
  
«Watson, entra e mettiti vicino al fuoco. Ti prenderai un malanno se continuerai a indossare quei vestiti».  
  
La voce di Holmes dall’altra parte della porta mi fece trasalire e mi guardai intorno stupito, domandandomi da dove avesse potuto notare il mio arrivo e i miei abiti.  
Feci come da lui detto ed entrai, trovandolo sulla poltrona, in posizione accovacciata, le braccia conserte e parte del volto celato dietro di esse.  
  
«Non ti ho notato alla finestra».  
  
«Perché non c’ero».  
  
«E allora come--»  
  
«Una delle assi della scala cigola. Non è stato difficile».  
  
Sospirai e mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro, lasciandomi cadere sulla poltrona di fronte a lui dopo che mi liberai del cappotto.  
  
«E da cosa ai capito che i miei indumenti fossero bagnati?»  
  
«Elementare. Il tuo ombrello è ancora vicino all’attaccapanni».  
  
«Sarei potuto tornare in carrozza, in modo da non bagnarmi».  
  
«Ma non lo hai fatto e non passano carrozze da circa dieci minuti in questa strada – ne avrei sentito il suono sul selciato».  
  
Mi liberai i piedi dalle scarpe bagnate, spostandole vicino al fuoco scoppiettante del caminetto.  
  
«Se fossi vissuto qualche secolo fa ti avrebbero messo sicuramente al rogo ***** ».  
  
Posò lo sguardo su di me senza dir nulla, l’aria stanca e lievemente malinconica. Decisi di chiarire la vicenda, in nome della nostra amicizia e collaborazione: dopotutto ormai lavoravamo insieme e se davvero il nostro ospite lo aveva informato su qualcosa riguardante gli affari, allora era necessario che ne venissi a conoscenza.  
Nonostante i miei pensieri filassero perfettamente mi venne difficile trovare le parole adatta per esprimermi: Holmes era un uomo riservato, geloso dei suoi spazi e dal passato misterioso, reso ancora più oscuro da questa nuova ombra.  
  
«Holmes, quell’uomo, Victor, chi è?»  
Non rispose e decisi di incalzare. «Ma soprattutto, cosa voleva? Ha detto di essere intenzionato a discutere di affari».  
  
Il suo silenzio sostenuto mi spinse a zittirmi a mia volta, leggermente scocciato ma rassegnato a sottostare ai suoi tempi.  
Lasciai che il mio sguardo vagasse per la stanza e con orrore scoprii che il cassetto della scrivania di Holmes non era chiuso, e che l’astuccio di marocchino si trovava fuori da esso, aperto e con la siringa ipodermica in bella vista.  
Scossi la testa, avvertendo una certa delusione e tristezza prendermi la bocca dello stomaco. Sapevo da qualche mese di quell’abbominevole vizio, utilizzato dal mio amico per placare la sua mente durante i giorni di bonaccia, privi di incarichi ed avvenimenti interessanti. Il fatto che l’avesse utilizzata in un momento del genere mi risultava inspiegabile.  
  
«Holmes--»  
  
«Trevor».  
  
Sollevai lo sguardo su di lui senza aprir bocca.  
  
«Victor Trevor. Immagino che non te ne abbia mai parlato».  
  
Negai, il corpo teso verso di lui e indeciso se ostentare nuovamente il mio disprezzo verso la sua dipendenza e il rammarico di vederlo ridotto a dover utilizzare mezzi artificiali tanto dannosi.  
  
«Il nostro incontro avvenne quando il sottoscritto avevo circa diciannove anni. Fu un avvenimento rocambolesco: venni morso alla gamba dal suo bull terrier, nel chiostro principale dell’università. Passai una decina di giorni in infermeria e Victor prese l’abitudine di venire a farmi visita. Come puoi immaginare, tanto all’epoca quanto adesso, non tendevo a socializzare con gli altri studenti. Costui fu l’unica eccezione: un ragazzo vivace, dalla mente non geniale, ma abbastanza intelligente da produrre una conversazione stimolante. Era eccessivamente impulsivo e frenetico, tanto da sembrare più un bambino che un ventenne, pronto ad esaltarsi per una qualunque inezia.  
«Non avremmo potuto essere più diversi: era come se giorno e notte vagassero per i corridoi di Oxford. Ciò nonostante diventammo amici. Passammo due anni...» Si soffermò sulla parola. «…piacevoli. Ormai era diventata mia abitudine includere anche lui nella mia tipica giornata, fra studio, elucubrazioni ed allenamento».  
  
La sua mandibola si irrigidì e gli occhi emisero un baluginio metallico, puntando qualcosa di indefinito al di sopra della mia spalla.  
  
«Al termine di questo lasso di tempo io abbandonai la scuola, che ormai da tempo aveva perso ogni attrattiva. Troppe nozioni inutili, troppi benpensanti dalla parlantina facile e senza alcuna esperienza pratica. Lui venne espulso e suo padre lo mandò in una piantagione di tè a Terai. Il nostro ultimo incontro avvenne tre anni fa, quando ancora risiedevo a Montague Street. Non si concluse sotto i migliori auspici».  
  
Non sembrava intenzionato a continuare e ritenni opportuna tentare di spronarlo a dire altro, ormai ebbro delle notizie sul suo passato.  
  
«Cosa successe?»  
  
«Divergenze di opinioni», tagliò corto.  
  
«In qualunque caso, sembrava che non ci saremmo mai più incontrati. Sino ad oggi. Non mi sarei mai aspettato di rivederlo qui, debbo ammetterlo. E soprattutto non con le intenzioni con le quali si è presentato».  
  
Tacque per controllare che lo stessi seguendo e, sono sicuro, per enfatizzare ciò che stava per pronunciare. La teatralità, come l’assenza di modestia, erano elementi peculiari del suo carattere.  
  
«Mi ha confessato – se tale è il termine giusto per definire ciò che ha fatto – di essere stato lui stesso a fare la soffiata ai poliziotti sul colpo che avrebbero dovuto effettuare gli uomini di Gregson. E non solo».  
  
Le sue lunghe dita artigliarono il bracciolo della poltrona.  
  
«Mi ha lasciato intendere di essere lui il mandante di quei due bruti che hanno malmenato il giovane Nicholas».  
  
Non sono mai stato un uomo facile da ammutolire. Ho imparato che una buona abilità dialettica allontana i nemici e aiuta spesso ad uscire da situazioni difficoltose. Eppure, l’unica cosa che riuscii a fare in quell’istante fu aprire e chiudere la bocca senza emettere suono.  
Holmes annuii, consapevole di ciò che mi stesse passando per la testa in quell’istante. Abbastanza curioso, perché il sottoscritto invece, in mezzo a tutti quei pensieri, non riusciva a trovare il bandolo della matassa.  
Infine sembrò che la voce mi tornasse, accompagnata da una serie di imprecazioni che riuscii ad ingoiare.  
  
«Un bambino! Perché mai avrebbe fatto una cosa tanto orribile? E perché mai lo avrebbe fatto».  
  
«Per arrivare al sottoscritto. Mi ha offerto una collaborazione e, temendo che rifiutassi, ha iniziato a colpire chi mi è vicino per mostrare quanto sia potente».  
  
Le ultime parole mi giunsero alle orecchie sarcastiche e velenose. Nonostante ciò notai che per un breve istante, una frazione di secondo difficile da notare, strabuzzò gli occhi. Dopodiché li posò su di me.  
  
«Debbo pregarti di prestare la massima attenzione: Victor si sopravvaluta, su questo non ho dubbi, ma è abbastanza sciocco da fare un qualcosa come colpire nuovamente, sapendo bene che non la passerebbe liscia. Porta sempre con te il revolver e guardati le spalle: i suoi uomini non si fanno scrupoli a colpire un bambino, dunque un uomo come te sarebbe l’ideale per sfogare la loro violenza».  
  
Lo disse con una serietà tale che non potei fare altro che annuire. Nonostante ciò, sembrò intenzionato a non aprire più bocca. Non potevo permetterlo.  
  
«Ma cosa intende per collaborazione? E soprattutto, quando oggi mi ha definito--»  
«Sa che ho potere su buona parte dell’East End. Mi ha informato che, durante questi tre anni, si è dato abbastanza da fare per poter diventare un criminale di discreto successo. Sapevo già dal nostro ultimo incontro che si era affiancato a una banda piuttosto influente fino a pochi anni fa, ma ormai dimezzata da retate e soffiate di vario genere. Lui era…» Si zittì e soppesò le parole. «Mi aveva informato di essere piuttosto _affiatato_ con il capo di questa banda e quando costui venne catturato – se non ricordo male avvenne un anno fa: devo avere conservato il ritaglio sotto Marzo ’80. Ti pregherei di ricordarmi di cercarlo – Victor, ormai suo fedele braccio destro, prese il controllo. Ma ormai erano allo sbando e impiegò un po’ di tempo a rimpolpare le file dei suoi nuovi sgherri. Ma durante questo suo percorso sembra essere incappato in un ostacolo: il sottoscritto. Da qui l’origine di tutti gli avvenimenti».  
  
Mi ero per andare a cercare l’album contenente gli articoli di cronaca di cui aveva bisogno, continuando ad ascoltare le su parole.  
  
«Dunque non bluffavi quando hai detto a Gregson e Lestrade che erano stati traditi da un “collega”».  
  
«Non ne avrei avuto ragione. Anche se non mi aspettavo dei retroscena del genere».  
  
Mi avvicinai a lui porgendogli il libro rilegato in pelle, osservandolo mentre lo sfogliava alla ricerca del ritaglio di giornale. Leggeva i titoli ad alta voce, commentandoli brevemente e lasciando trapelare una piccola nota di compiacimento se dietro alla notizia riportata si nascondeva la sua mente geniale. Infine trovò quello che cercava, lo lesse ad alta voce e constatò che non vi era nulla di utile, borbottando che l’approssimazione di certi giornalisti dimostrava la loro inefficienza.  
  
Tuttavia non mi sentivo ancora soddisfatto e tornai a sedermi di fronte a lui.  
  
«Holmes, prima che tu arrivassi Victor mi ha apostrofato come _il nuovo_. Cosa intendeva?»  
  
«Nulla», sbottò con troppa rapidità perché potessi credergli. «Non devi dare ascolto a ciò che dice quell’uomo. Mai. Qualunque cosa tu gli abbia sentito pronunciare devi ignorarla. La sua bocca sembra essere fatta solo per sputar veleno».  
  
Tacque, infine. Si rinchiuse in uno dei suoi lunghi silenzi, carico di pensieri e trinciato forte.  
Non avevo speranza di strappargli altro e fui costretto a rinunciare ad altre domande. Momentaneamente.  


___________

  
Avevo imparato a gestire la mia curiosità. È un cambiamento necessario da apportare quando si frequenta Sherlock Holmes. Costui non lascia trapelare più del necessario e se si può permettere di lasciarti in sospeso lo fa senza remore, complice la sua tendenza alla teatralità.  
Furono dunque due giorni in cui le uniche cose che percepii di lui furono i passi sulle scale quando usciva la notte o la mattina presto, travestito da cocchiere, marinaio o semplice sbandato.  
Era frustrante il fatto che non mi rendesse partecipe di ciò che stava architettando – perché stava preparando qualcosa, senza ombra di dubbio – ma perlomeno lo sapevo lontano dalla maledetta cocaina, rinchiusa al sicuro nel cassetto.  
La mattina del quarto giorno mi trovavo in salotto a far colazione, deciso ad impormi su Holmes qualora si fosse presentato: non avrebbe affrontato tutto ciò da solo. Come suo collega e amico più stretto era mio dovere e diritto aiutarlo in quella questione.  
Quando la porta si aprì di botto per poco non mi soffocai con una delle mie aringhe affumicate.  
  
«Lo abbiamo in pugno, Watson! Per l’amor del Cielo, amico mio, bevi qualcosa!»  
  
Smisi di tossire solo dopo pochi istanti, prendendo finalmente una boccata d’aria e guardandomi intorno con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Mi resi conto solo allora che la voce che mi aveva tanto colto di sorpresa era quella di un giovanotto ben piantato, smilzo e dall’aria furba. Impiegai qualche istante per capire che si trattasse di Holmes.  
  
«Bontà divina, Holmes! Se non fosse per la parrucca bionda sembreresti Wiggins fra una decina di anni».  
  
Lo sentii emettere la sua tipica risatina bassa mentre si liberava di un basco logoro e della chioma finta, buttandola sul tavolo accanto al bricco del caffè.  
  
«Debbo dedurre che funzioni, dunque».  
  
Mossi la mano come per dirgli di lasciar perdere certi dettagli sul travestimento, impaziente di sapere il perché di quella entrata ad effetto.  
  
«Siamo a cavallo, mio caro amico!»  
  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fronte alla mia e recuperò dalla tasca del logoro gilet grigio topo che stava indossando la pipa di radica, caricandola con i resti del trinciato del giorno precedente.  
  
«Come credi che abbia speso le mie giornate, a seguito dell’avvento di Victor Trevor?»  
  
«Mi auguro in modo costruttivo, Holmes: sono stanco di attendere qui mentre tu ti imbatti in chissà quale rissa per ottenere una briciola di informazioni».  
  
Emise nuovamente una risatina chioccia, senza distogliere l’attenzione dal fornelletto della pipa con cui stava armeggiando; con una rapido mossa della mano conficcò il fiammifero con cui l’aveva accesa nel burro che giaceva in un piattino esattamente al centro del tavolo, soffocandone la fiamma in uno sfrigolio. Ciò spense il mio desiderio di terminare la colazione e mi decisi ad unirmi a lui con le mie sigarette.  
  
«Nessuna rissa. Avrei attirato eccessivamente l’attenzione e non è ciò di cui questo caso necessita. Tuttavia…» Soffiò via il fumo in piccoli cerchi che presto si dissolsero procedendo verso il soffitto. «Anche senza l’utilizzo della forza bruta son riuscito a ritrovare il bandolo della matassa: la macchina è già in moto, Watson, e attende solo un cenno prima di partire e dimostrare la propria potenza».  
  
Lasciai che la cenere della sigaretta cadesse sulla tovaglia di Mrs Hudson ma non vi badai, troppo sorpreso dalle parole del mio amico.  
  
«Cosa intendi dire? Hai già preparato tutto? Vuol dire che sai come impedire che Trevor ti tiranneggi?»  
  
Holmes storse la bocca e smise di tenere fra i denti la pipa di radica, prendendola fra pollice ed indice e puntandomi il bocchino contro, come se fosse un dito ammonitore.  
  
«Tiranneggiare non è affatto un termine consono. Il massimo che Victor potrebbe tiranneggiare è il suo bull terrier. E non dubito che anch’esso gli si rivolterebbe contro il prima possibile. No, Watson, mi sono infiltrato. Sai quanto i miei travestimenti riescano ad ingannare chiunque. Non è stato difficile unirmi a un gruppo di uomini e scoprire qualche cosa sul conto del mio vecchio compagno di studi».  
  
«Pensavo sapessi già tutto sull’argomento».  
  
Mi morsi la lingua, ignaro di come quella frase mi fosse sfuggita dalle labbra. Holmes tacque per pochi istanti, la pipa ancora fra le dita. Tuttavia continuò con la sua spiegazione senza ulteriori cenni.  
  
«So quando avverrà il prossimo colpo».  
  
Balzai in piedi e la sigaretta cadde, danneggiando irrimediabilmente la tovaglia.  
  
«Come è possibile», esclamai. «Non può avertelo detto Trevor, sarebbe sciocco!»  
  
«Ne sono al corrente, amico mio, dal momento che ne farò parte», continuò placido.  
  
«Hai dunque accettato la sua offerta! Collaborerai con lui!»  
  
Lo dissi con malcelata delusione: non pensavo che Holmes potesse cedere ad un bieco ricatto e ad una manifestazione di forza fine a se stessa. Osai pensare che l’idea di lavorare con l’amico ormai passato gli piacesse. Un senso di irritazione mi prese la bocca dello stomaco e si mostrò sulle mie labbra sotto forma di smorfia.  
  
«Non scendere a conclusioni affrettate».  
  
«Ma se affermi che farai parte del colpo--»  
  
«Questo è quello che credono i suoi sgherri. Dovresti vederli: fanno i gradassi in un degradato PUB nei pressi del porto. Sono tutti convinti di essere i padroni della Londra suburbana e se ne vantano sotto l’effetto dell’alcol. Non è stato difficile fingermi interessato alle loro azioni. Infine, dopo due giorni di frequentazione, li ho convinti: ho dimostrato loro la mia abilità e hanno capito che sarei stato loro utile – anche solo come esca per i poliziotti, in caso qualcosa andasse storto. In poche parole, amico mio, i principali accoliti di Victor finiranno in manette domani sera all’una precisa. Sempre che Scotland Yard colga il mio anonimo invito».  
  
Rimasi a fissarlo in silenzio, elaborando ciò che mi aveva riferito e ciò che sarebbe accaduto.  
  
«Lo ripaghi dunque con la stessa moneta».  
  
Un baluginio metallico attraversò i suoi occhi.  
  
«Sembri dispiacertene».  
  
«Affatto. Solo che non pensavo ritenessi Trevor tanto sciocco da lasciare che tu ti infiltrassi fra le sue schiere. Se davvero vi conoscete tanto--»  
  
«Ciò che più di una volta ha fatto cadere Victor nel fango è la sua assoluta superbia. No, non fissarmi così. Sai che la mia è unicamente mancanza di modestia: io sono conscio dei miei limiti. Per lui i questi non esistono e ogni strada è spianata. Crede di poter espandere il proprio potere senza togliersi neanche i guanti. Non prenderà parte al colpo: non lo farebbe mai. E ciò mi permetterà di dimostrargli che non si dovrebbe giocare con il fuoco».  
  
Avvertii un brivido nell’udire la sua ultima frase: Holmes voleva vederlo cadere in ginocchio, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso; non a parole perlomeno. Immagino fosse certo della riuscita del proprio piano e dell’imminente declino di Trevor. Non osai domandare altro e mi persi nell’analizzare il ghigno che si era stampato sulle sue labbra.

  
____________  


Il giorno dopo Holmes non si mosse di casa. Spese la mattina fra i suoi esperimenti chimici - che più di una volta si erano rivelati utili durante i lavori in cui era necessaria la nostra presenza – e suonò il violino con estrema vivacità, finché alle tre non mi invitò ad uscire per – a sua detta – goderci quella splendida giornata di sole dopo tanta pioggia.  
Lo seguii con soddisfazione, lieto che non avesse bisogno di utilizzare la maledetta cocaina; sembrava che nella sua mente non vi fosse posto per ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere da lì a poche ore.  
Mi rendevo conto che mi stessi unicamente illudendo: Holmes sapeva quando agire e lo avrebbe fatto al più presto, sebbene ignorassi cosa comportasse l’ultimo atto del suo spettacolo.  
Alle sei, nonostante fossi ormai certo che non avesse ancora terminato di tirare i fili delle sue marionette, mi stupii quando mi consigliò di spendere il resto della serata presso il PUB ****** che ero solito frequentare.  
  
«Preferirei accompagnarti, qualunque sia la questione».  
  
I lampioni per le strade erano già accesi e le fiammelle all’interno tremolavano leggermente, illuminando il grigiore sempre più scuro di Londra.  
Holmes mi mise una mano sulla spalla e sorrise benevolo, confidandomi che non avrei dovuto temere alcunché.  
Non mi lasciò dire altro che si era già allontanato in mezzo alla folla sempre più rada, lasciandomi solo a diversi isolati di distanza da Baker Street.  
Decisi dunque di seguire il suo consiglio e di andare al mio solito ritrovo.  
  
  
Mentre intorno a me lavoratori di ogni genere si riunivano per far bisboccia o discutere amichevolmente, io mi ritrovavo seduto in un angolo del PUB, perso nei miei pensieri a intento più a giocare con il bordo della mia pinta di birra piuttosto che a berla.  
Non concepivo come Holmes potesse pretendere che non facessi nulla se non aspettarlo. Era frustrante e arrivai a pensare che mi considerasse unicamente peso. Quale altro motivo avrebbe avuto per tenermi tanto lontano dal lavoro che aveva svolto nei giorni precedenti? Non mi riteneva capace di gestire una tale situazione.  
Inoltre il fatto che nella faccenda fosse implicato il suo vecchio compagno di università mi scatenava ancor più preoccupazioni.  
Quando guardai l’orologio era ormai mezzanotte.  
Non riuscivo a credere di aver passato tanto tempo a rimuginare sulla stessa cosa senza tuttavia riuscire a trovare una risposta ai miei problemi.  
Ritenni che per quella giornata mi sarei dovuto accontentare di ciò che la mia mente era riuscita a realizzare. Non la considerai una grande vittoria.  
Lasciai il PUB e tornai a casa il più rapidamente possibile, stanco ed infreddolito.

  
__________________

  
Come finii nella imbarazzante situazione che accadde poche ore prima è uno dei ricordi che più mi tormenta. Debbo ammettere che se non avessi agito in quella maniera molte cose sarebbero potute cambiare e la mia vita sarebbe diversa da come è oggi.  
Quando tornai a casa di Holmes non vi era alcuna traccia: il camino era quasi spento e non si udiva alcun rumore. Nella nostra casa l’ora tarda non aveva mai rappresentato una scusante per evitare suoni molesti, tutt’altro.  
In qualunque caso mi stupii e mi guardai intorno, cercando la presenza del mio amico da qualche parte. Notai che la sua camera era socchiusa.  
Agii di impulso, forse per il sonno, forse per le birre che avevo bevuto poco prima. Entrai nella stanza, bussando leggermente e infine aprendo sempre più la porta finché non fui dentro.  
  
«Holmes», azzardai con voce flebile. «Holmes, è qui dentro?»  
  
Non mi giunse alcuna risposta e una volta che mi abituai alla semioscurità fu facile delineare il profilo vuoto del letto.  
Era la prima volta che mettevo piede nella camera di Holmes. L’avevo intravista più volte dal salotto, notandone il disordine e la perenne ombra che la permeava. L’aria, pregna di tabacco e di un qualcosa che non riuscii ad identificare, mi riempì le narici in modo prepotente ma tutt’altro che fastidioso, dandomi l’idea di una vecchia ed intima libreria, stretta fra nuovi ed opprimenti palazzi. Notai dei ritratti appesi al muro, pipe sul comodino, parrucche e trucchi di scena sulla specchiera; le carte tiranneggiavano quel caos organizzato, insinuandosi addirittura sotto il letto. Forse credetti per qualche istante di trovarmi nel museo di un qualche personaggio degno di nota perché mi persi in ogni minimo particolare, osando invadere la sua intimità senza tatto alcuno.  
  
La mia curiosità mi fu però fatale, dacché mi impedii di udire la porta aprirsi.  
  
Fu solo la voce proveniente dal salotto quella che mi risvegliò, facendomi gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Mi bloccai sul posto, i muscoli tesi come corde di violino e la mente eccessivamente preoccupata per trovare una scusa allorché Holmes fosse entrato.  
Fortunatamente non lo fece e la causa fu presto evidente.  
  
«Pensi di avermi fermato, è così? Non funzionerà, Sherlock! Non basterà questo tuo bieco trucchetto a impedirmi di andare avanti con i miei piani! Ti ho dato una possibilità per redimerti ed unirti a me. E come vengo ripagato? Come un--»  
  
«Ti pregherei di abbassare la voce, Victor. Non stai parlando con uno dei tuoi nerboruti accoliti, ma con un uomo che gradirebbe dialogare senza doversi mostrare un barbaro. Benché mi renda conto che le tue argomentazioni siano eccessivamente deboli e ciò potrebbe giustificare il tuo tono eccessivamente alto. Nondimeno gradirei che mutassi atteggiamento».  
  
Trattenni il fiato, fermo immobile davanti al breve spiraglio che avevo lasciato nella porta, trafitto dalla lama di luce che fuggiva dalla stanza in cui i due uomini erano appena entrati. Temevo che il minimo movimento avrebbe potuto rivelare la mia presenza, così mi morsi la lingua e tentai di evitare il maggior numero di movimenti.  
  
Vidi distintamente Victor fare una smorfia – Holmes mi dava la schiena e trovai fosse una fortuna: mi avrebbe certamente notato se si fosse trovato nella posizione dell’altro.  
  
«Hai mandato tutto a monte. I miei uomini migliori sono stati catturati dalla polizia per causa tua!»  
  
«Definire “uomini migliori” dei puri e semplici mercenari, che non si tirano indietro quando devono picchiare un bambino di sette anni, potrebbe risultare parecchio offensivo per chi questo appellativo se lo meriterebbe realmente».  
  
«La tua bassa dialettica non ha effetto su di me».  
  
«Parimenti le tue minacce».  
  
Holmes si spostò, scomparendo alla mia vista, ma avvertii presto un lieve tintinnio di vetri e presto tornò nel mio stretto campo visivo, porgendo all’ospite un bicchiere ricolmo di cognac.  
Questo lo squadrò con sospetto per poi accettare l’offerta e portarsi rapidamente il liquore alle labbra.  
  
«Ritieni seriamente che terminerò qui», chiese Victor dopo aver dato fondo al bicchiere ed essere andato a servirsi nuovamente. Notai nella sua voce un tono divertito che mi allarmò.  
  
«Potrei ricominciare. Ho ancora delle basi sotto di me, uomini--»  
  
«Le basi di cui parli sono risulteranno come piedi di argilla per un gigante. Crolleranno, prima o poi. E tu finirai sotto le macerie».  
  
Si muovevano per la stanza, in tondo, come due felini in procinto di attaccarsi. Udii più volte il tintinnio dei bicchieri e la voce di Victor cominciò presto a risultare un poco più impastata.  
  
Questo lanciò ad Holmes più accuse e minacce, che ritornarono indietro senza sortire alcun effetto. Ben presto i due smisero di parlare e solo Victor continuò a vagare per la stanza.  
  
«Ricordami come tutto ciò è iniziato. Non rammento bene».  
  
«Devi aver troppe volte modificato i fatti, tanto da aver iniziato a credere tu stesso nelle tue menzogne. Non parlerò del passato. E se realmente non ricordi ciò spiegherebbe il perché del tuo comportamento: una persona assennata non commetterebbe gli stessi errori più volte».  
  
«Queste parole pronunciate da te suonano grandemente come una presa in giro. Parli di passato e di errori da non rivangare, ma qui non sono l’unico che ricade negli stessi vecchi tranelli».  
  
Potevo vedere unicamente il profilo di Holmes in quell’istante e, seppure fossi ad una certa distanza, la mandibola si contrasse in un breve spasmo.  
  
«O dobbiamo discutere del Dottore?»  
  
Trasalii e temetti per un istante di aver provocato un qualche rumore, ma il movimento che fece Holmes per impadronirsi del colletto di Victor e portare costui a se provocò all’uomo un’esclamazione sorpresa.  
  
«Taci. Non devi anche solo osare pronunciarti in merito all’argomento. Ti ho già concesso troppo tempo e la mia pazienza non è più quella di otto anni fa».  
  
Un sorrisino comparve sul volto di Trevor e vidi le sue mani raggiungere quelle di Holmes, prendendole ed allentandole un poco.  
  
«Dunque ho toccato un tasto dolente. Perdonami. Sai quanto non sopporti vederti angustiato», soffiò con il sorriso ormai mutato in ghigno.  
«È solo che sono geloso, Sherlock. Pensavo che avresti accettato volentieri di aiutarmi. So quanto la tua mente sia eccelsa e averti come collaboratore avrebbe potuto rivelarsi  
delizioso. Quasi come ai vecchi tempi».  
  
Percepii quelle parole poco distinte unicamente perché avevo limitato il respirare strettamente al necessario: la mia attenzione era incentrata sulle labbra di Trevor e presto su quelle di Holmes, alle quali si unirono con una certa delicatezza.  
  
Benché fossi già a corto di fiato, sentii l’ultima boccata di ossigeno che presi strozzarmisi in gola e lasciarmi senza parole. Trevor si era spinto ulteriormente in avanti, impossessandosi delle labbra del mio coinquilino con sempre più prepotenza, arrivando fino ad utilizzare con leggerezza i denti sulle sottili labbra di lui.  
Holmes non si muoveva, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra immobili, i pugni ancora stretti intorno al colletto di Victor, tanto che le sue dita erano ormai bianche.  
  
Sentii la testa girare e mi dovetti aggrappare al muro, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da ciò che stava accadendo a pochi metri da me.  
Holmes non aveva mai mostrato tali interessi. Invero, Holmes non sembrava essere interessato ad alcunché che riguardasse il genere umano, a meno che ciò non avesse a che fare con in suo lavoro.  
Non gli avevo mai posto domande al riguardo: lo ritenevo un misogino, e spesso frasi sprezzanti nei confronti del gentil sesso mi avevano spinto a rinforzare le mie idee. Eppure non avevo mai pensato che dietro tanto malcelato disprezzo si celasse ciò a cui stavo assistendo.  
Ero confuso, allibito e non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo dai due.  
  
Ci pensò Holmes ad interrompere quel bacio.  
  
Allontanò con forza Victor da se, gli occhi bassi verso la cravatta di questo, come se celasse chissà quale segreto.  
Mollò la presa, spingendolo lontano, fuori dalla mia vista.  
  
Ho già menzionato come fosse Holmes in preda all’ira: sembrava che qualunque oggetto o persona il suo sguardo incrociasse diventasse ghiaccio. Le parole che utilizzava risultavano lame e non lasciavano _mai_ nemici feriti, ma solo distrutti e inermi. Se ci fosse anche solo un’altra persona con questa abilità voglia il Cielo che non debba mai incrociare la mia strada.  
  
«Fuori».  
  
Trevor probabilmente tentò di farsi nuovamente avanti ma la voce stentorea di Holmes lo bloccò.  
  
«Non osare avvicinarti. Ora uscirai da questa casa, Trevor, e non ti farai mai più vedere. Giuro su ciò che mi è più caro che se solo dovessi trovarti nuovamente sulla mia strada non mi accontenterò delle parole. Ti concedo l’ultima occasione di allontanarti prima che possa metter mano al frustino. Vai dove vuoi: in una delle case di tuo padre, sul Continente, in quella dannata piantagione di tè, ma _svanisci_. Non sarò ulteriormente indulgente con te».  
  
Seguì un breve silenzio, in cui Holmes alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso l’uomo che si nascondeva alla mia vista.  
  
«Dunque getti via un’opportunità per l’orgoglio e la superbia che già mi avevi dimostrato. Il più grande criminale di tutti i tempi! No, debbo chiederti perdono: _consulente criminale_. Giusto: sei unico. Dovrei ringraziare un qualche Nume per questo fatto. Avremmo potuto fare grandi cose insieme. E cosa hai fatto invece? Mi hai voltato le spalle, come ai tempi dell’università. Eppure ho sentito le tue stesse labbra pronunciare quelle dannate parole. Mentivi, forse? Debbo dunque dedurre che fosse solo un modo per concedermi a te». Tacque, il respiro impercettibile. «Io ti ho sempre trattato nel modo in cui ti meritavi, Holmes».  
  
«Avrei dovuto fare lo stesso con te. E adesso _fuori_ ».  
  
  
Trevor dovette trattenersi qualche secondo in più, per poi prendere la porta e allontanarsi sbattendola.  
Non udii altro suono per quelli che mi parvero secoli, finché non mi resi conto della posizione in cui ancora mi trovavo. Dovevo uscire dalla stanza di Holmes senza farmi notare, ma lui era ancora lì, in piedi, lo sguardo alla porta.  
Lo vidi allungare una mano verso il bicchiere ancora ricolmo di liquore per ingollarlo in un sorso. Non so se lo fece cadere apposta o semplicemente perse la presa, fatto sta che i cocci si sparsero per buona parte del pavimento.  
Holmes, partendo dal punto esatto in cui il vetro si era rotto in mille pezzi, seguii con lo sguardo un filo invisibile che lo portò allo spiraglio presso cui avevo osservato i movimenti suoi e di Trevor.  
  
Mi venne istintivo indietreggiare ma urtai qualcosa – un libro, visto il tonfo che fece – e sentii il cuore fermarmisi nel petto.  
Chiusi gli occhi, ormai certo che la mia posizione fosse stata rivelata e, come previsto, sentii la porta cigolare sui cardini e la luce fievole - ma per il sottoscritto già accecante dopo il tempo passato nell’ombra – mi colpì attraverso le palpebre.  
Mi aspettai di sentire Holmes urlare, inveire contro di me, accusarmi di essere una spia.  
Invece, l’unica cosa che udii pochi istanti dopo, fu il gemere della pelle della poltrona su cui Holmes si era appena gettato, la bottiglia di cognac ormai a portata di mano.  
  
Ritenni che restare nella sua stanza dopo essere stato palesemente colto in fallo sarebbe stato eccessivamente sciocco, così mi avvicinai alla mia poltrona, più di uno scricchiolio sotto le scarpe dove il bicchiere aveva sparso i suoi vetri, e presi posto lentamente, quasi come se i miei movimenti potessero scatenare la furia dell’uomo davanti a me.  
  
Sherlock Holmes manteneva gli occhi chiusi e ondeggiava placidamente il bicchiere nuovamente riempito del liquido ambrato. Improvvisamente si fermò, bevve e posò il bicchiere sul tavolino accanto a se.  
  
«Watson, voglio che tu sia sincero con me. Cosa hai visto o ascoltato di questa discussione. E bada di non mentire: non ne hai le capacità».  
  
Deglutii e cercai un qualsiasi punto che non fosse la sua persona su cui concentrarmi ed iniziare a parlare. Il “tutto” che pronunciai fu tanto flebile che avrebbe potuto non essere uscito dalle mie labbra.  
  
Dovette udirlo perché non domandò altro e rimase immobile. Decisi di rompere io stesso il silenzio, quantomeno per spiegare il perché fossi entrato in camera sua.  
  
«Holmes, sono costernato. Credevo che fossi già rientrato e volevo domandarti alcune cose sul colpo della banda di Trevor e pensavo che ti avrei trovato in camera, così quando siete entrati non sono riuscito ad uscire allo scoperto».  
  
Mi resi conto che avrebbe potuto contrastarmi facilmente ma vi era un qualcosa nel suo comportamento che mi indusse a pensare che non sapesse come comportarsi – fatto alquanto inedito.  
  
«Watson», cominciò alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso, coprendo la poca distanza che separava i rispettivi posti con una lunga falcata. «Giochiamo a carte scoperte. Sarebbe oltremodo sciocco fingere quando tu stesso hai visto – a tua detta – tutto ciò che è accaduto in queste stanze. Ciò che ho in mano ti è stato mostrato: adesso voglio sapere a quali conclusioni sei giunto».  
  
Sgranai gli occhi e li puntai contro i suoi, trovandoli più seri che mai. Non avrebbero ammesso alcuna fuga.  
Deglutii a fatica.  
  
«Ho capito che fin dall’università tu e Trevor avete avuto rapporti non unicamente lavorativi in ambito criminale ma anche maggiormente…» Mi morsi le labbra: è incredibile quanto la bocca in questi momenti possa prosciugarsi da ogni goccia di saliva. «…intimi».  
  
Holmes era talmente immobile che pensai non stesse neanche respirando. Ma infine parlò.  
  
«E ciò a che conclusioni ti porta».  
  
«Che sia successo qualcosa che abbia fatto allontanare volontariamente te ed espellere lui dall’università».  
  
«Intendo dal secondo punto di vista».  
  
Come temevo.  
  
«Per l’amor del Cielo, cosa vuoi che dica, Holmes!»  
  
A quel punto ebbe una reazione che non mi aspettai: cominciò a camminare per la stanza con aria da invasato, il volto scavato come non mai e le mani occupate a gesticolare.  
  
«Qualunque cosa che mi faccia capire quali siano le tue intenzioni in proposito! Cosa hai capito? Che sono un uomo perverso, un _invertito_? Un uomo malato, magari. Non mi stupirei nel sentirtelo dire: sono stato apostrofato in tale maniera da persone a me estremamente prossime. Non fare quell’espressione come se fossi sorpreso delle mie parole: non te la permetto dopo ciò che hai visto. Dunque, dimmi, come dovrei comportarmi?»  
  
«Holmes, sei ubriaco», bisbigliai dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata al cognac ormai quasi vuoto.  
  
«Non abbastanza da non poter intavolare una discussione del genere con te. Perché, debbo dirtelo, è l’ultimo dei miei desideri. Almeno, lo sarebbe da sobrio. Dunque lascia che l’alcol parli e che io chiarisca questa incresciosa situazione una volta per tutte».  
  
«Holmes--»  
  
«Taci. Da dove cominciare? Forse dal fatto che Trevor fosse mio amante? Ebbene sì, Watson. Per due lunghi anni. E ciò mi portò a scoprire troppo tardi che razza di essere fosse quel ragazzo dal volto tanto angelico. Tentò di coinvolgermi in un ricatto nei confronti di un nostro ricco compagno di università. Non che avesse bisogno dei suoi soldi: semplicemente, il fatto di avermi incontrato quando già mostravo certe tendenze verso un ramo tanto particolare lo aveva spronato a compiere crimini senza senso alcuno, solo per il gusto di andare contro la legge. Mi resi conto appena in tempo di stare per compiere una sciocchezza che ci avrebbe fatto finire entrambi in manette e tentai di dissuaderlo, ma non volle saperne e tentò da solo. Venne scoperto e presto il padre, un uomo molto influente, riuscì a salvarlo dal carcere e a mandarlo temporaneamente in un suo possedimento lontano dall’Inghilterra. Io me ne andai poiché mi resi conto che presto sarebbe accaduto qualcosa, così decisi di trasferirmi. Quando tre anni fa lo incontrai di nuovo era molto simile all’uomo che ti si è presentato davanti agli occhi. Tentò di incastrarmi. Litigammo. Come questa losca vicenda sia finita puoi vederlo tu stesso».  
  
Riprese fiato ed infine si fermò.  
  
«Adesso gradirei sapere quali saranno le tue future intenzioni».  
  
Sollevai le sopracciglia confuso: ero ovviamente allibito e frastornato da tutte quelle informazioni ma non riuscivo a cogliere cosa Holmes si aspettasse da me. Glielo dissi.  
  
«Potresti andartene».  
  
«Perché mai dovrei farlo», chiesi sgranando maggiormente gli occhi.  
  
«Mi sovvengono un paio di motivi. Il fatto che sia un invertito, in primis, dovrebbe perlomeno turbarti».  
  
«Ciò che più mi turba in questo momento è il tuo comportamento, Holmes! Diamine, credo sia umano il mio essere colpito da tali rivelazioni, ma, per il Cielo, ti ho visto ordinare a degli uomini dei furti e io stesso ti ho accompagnato nel compiere alcuni crimini: di fronte alla legge sei un criminale in qualunque caso e attribuisco queste tue chiacchiere senza né capo né coda alla quantità di alcol che ti gira in co--»  
  
Mi zittì. Non che fosse la prima volta, ma le sue labbra che premevano con forza sulle mie risultarono qualcosa di nuovo e sbalorditivo. Dio, sentivo le tracce del liquore e del suo tabacco uniti alla brillantina in un profumo che mi ricordò quello della sua camera da letto. La prepotenza di quell’azione mi stordii per una lunga manciata di secondi in cui Holmes assaggiò le mie labbra come Trevor aveva fatto poco prima con lui, privo però della malizia di cui il sui vecchio amante era stato capace.  
Poi il contatto si ruppe; un soffio leggerò sfiorò le mie labbra e lui si ritirò rapidamente, come se quel tocco lo avesse scottato.  
  
Si portò il retro della mano alla bocca e mi fissò, togliendola immediatamente quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
«Hai ragione, Watson. Devo aver ecceduto con alcol e ricordi che sarebbe meglio cancellare. Ti chiedo di perdonarmi e di dimenticare il gesto di un ubriaco. Sarà meglio che mi ritiri. Buonanotte, amico mio».  
  
Non credo che il mio bisbiglio lo raggiunse, dacché aveva già chiuso la porta alle sue spalle, lasciandomi solo nel nostro salotto, palcoscenico di troppi avvenimenti per quella notte.  
Perlomeno, pensai, se quella fosse stata una recita sarei stato in possesso di un copione e di una qualche certezza; ciò di cui dovevo accontentarmi in quel momento erano solo una manciata di dubbi e una traccia di cognac sulle labbra.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Citazione ripresa da "Uno Scandalo in Boemia"  
** Diciamo che non ce lo vedo questo Watson a frequentare un circolo...così l'ho messo in un bel PUB. Olè.


End file.
